


Cocktail

by Blood_Lich_Maeve



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Hilda Valentine Goneril, Body Worship, Collars, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/F, Feral Marianne von Edmund, Grinding, Hilda Valentine Goneril is a Little Shit, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Marianne von Edmund, Lesbian Sex, Marianne von Edmund Needs A Hug, Master/Pet, Pet Names, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Rough Kissing, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Marianne von Edmund, Top Hilda Valentine Goneril, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_Lich_Maeve/pseuds/Blood_Lich_Maeve
Summary: Hilda and Marianne get a little drunk while out drinking, and once they get back to their room they also find they are horny. They forget however that it's the time of the month where Marianne's crest manifests, not that either mind. You can guess what happens next
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Kudos: 22





	Cocktail

The door shut with a slam as Marianne and Hilda stumbled into Hilda’s room. They had been invited to drink with Sylvain in the town near Garreg Mach, and both of them had drunk one too many. The giggling girls stumbled onto Hilda’s bed, before laying down and staring at each other.

“Marianne, you’re so beautiful.” She blushed at the compliment, but before she could even reply Hilda had leaned over and pulled her into a kiss. Marianne was startled for a moment, but quickly let her inhibitions disappear into Hilda’s lips. The kiss pushed back and forth, Marianne moving her hands to Hilda’s hips. Hilda pulled back slightly, kissing down Marianne’s cheek and to her neck, drawing moans from her beautiful companion. She continued kissing, before gently nibbling right under her chin, and doing the same to her ear. Unable to control herself, Marianne’s moans grew louder and louder as Hilda’s assault grew more intent. She smiled as she could feel Marianne giving in.

“Who’s my good little girl Marianne? Who’s my good little pet?” 

“I-I am Mistress. I’m yours. Please do with me what you please.”

“Mmmmm that’s what I like to hear.” Hilda giggled, pulled back, starting to take off her clothes. “Strip for me sweetie, I wanna see your adorable body.” 

“Yes Mistress. Thank you.” Marianne took a moment to breath before slowly removing her dress. The moonlight illuminated her body from the window. Though Inebriated, Marianne remembered the worries she had about tonight. She held her dress tight and turned to her lover. 

“Wait… Hilda tonight might be… what if my crest takes over?” Hilda giggled, finally removing the last of her clothes. She sat up on her knees, doing her best to focus Marianne’s eyes on her big tits.

“Well if that happens my little pet, I’ll just tame you like always. You know even your beastly instincts can’t resist me. You’ll probably be in heat anyway, so I’ll just give you exactly what you want until you feel better my sweet.” Marianne nodded, letting the dress fall to the ground. The two women stared at each other, drinking in their bodies, despite seeing them plenty of times before. Marianne blushed feeling Hilda’s eyes look her up and down, yet still found herself unable to look away from her sizeable breasts.

“Ooh… My little pet likes my soft, heavy tits huh? Why don’t you be a good girl and come worship them? If I’m pleased with you, I’ll reward you with anything you want.” 

“Yes Mistress.” Marianne climbed into the bed with Hilda, the heat from her drinks still in her head. She moved her hands to Hilda’s pillowy breasts and began massaging them. She rested her head in between them as she did, loosing herself in just how absolutely perfect Hilda’s tits were. She sighed in relief as she gave herself to Hilda for the thousandth time, relishing in the sounds of Hilda’s sadistic giggles, the soft touch of her skin, and the loving embrace she had become addicted to.

“Good girl… I want you to start sucking pet. And rub yourself against my thigh like the bitch in heat you are.”

“Yes Mistress, thank your Mistress.” Marianne obeyed. She straddled Hilda’s big soft thigh and began grinding her wet pussy against it. She gently hovered over Hilda’s chest, looking up at her Mistress with begging eyes, and began to suck on her tits, switching every so often between the two.

“Very good girl Marianne. Very good…” Hilda began to moan as her tits were pleasured, enjoying the heat coming from Marianne’s pussy. The scent of sex mixed with the scent of booze in the room, adding to their beautiful display of hedonism. Both women fully indulging in everything they wanted. A perfect mix of desire, fermenting in their bodies. Both Hilda and Marianne could feel the heat of their love emanating from each other. Hilda placed one hand around Marianne’s head, fingers threading through her wonderful blue hair, and made sure her face didn’t leave her tits. Marianne’s muffled cries continued to sound as she stimulated her clit against Hilda’s leg. Eventually Hilda couldn’t stand to wait anymore and pulled Marianne’s head from her breasts.

“Alright my sweet, sweet pet. Before your Mistress give you what you want, you’re going to eat me out.” She laid back onto the bed, spreading her legs and exposing her pussy. She was shaven clean but was dripping wet from the display of her submissive pet. Marianne didn’t need to reply, only nodded and without a second to waste got up from Hilda’s thigh, and positioned herself to please her Mistresses’ clit. Hilda laced her fingers through Marianne’s hair again and moved her head down to her crotch. Marianne’s tongue found purchase inside Hilda, quickly darting up and down around the bud of her clit. 

“Ohhh yes. Anh! Fuck, Marianne you slutty little animal. Yes, just like that. Ohhhh yes that feels so good.” Marianne responded to the sounds of pleasure from her Mistress and continued with vigor. Her tongue moved all around, circling, and stimulating Hilda’s clit from every angle she could. She had gotten enough practice in this position, that she knew exactly how to move her tongue to get the perfect response from Hilda’s lips. The cycle of darting tongue movements and moaning continued, getting louder and louder, and both women feeling drunk off of each other. Hilda’s grip suddenly tightened on Marianne as she felt her orgasm approaching. The shaking of her legs informed Marianne it was coming long before Hilda composed herself enough to speak.

“Marianne. My sweet Marianne I’m close. You’re doing so good, keep going. I’m going to reward my pet so well for this. Anh…. ANH! I’m Cumming! Fuck!” True to her cries soon Marianne felt Hilda’s body shake more violently, and suddenly push Marianne’s face against her pussy. She moaned with no reserve as the orgasm overtook her whole body, wracking pleasure from every muscle. After long moments of a drawn-out orgasm, Hilda finally released her grasp on Marianne’s head.

“Ooh… very good Marianne. What a good pet you are. Goddess… give me a moment to breathe before we keep going love.” Marianne nodded to her lover with a smile and sat up on the bed. Moonlight poured over their bodies, and Marianne felt a nagging inside her. She felt her breath begin to quicken, and her body felt hotter than before. She felt the need to mate well up inside her and realized far too late the Crest of Beasts was manifesting.

“H-H-Hilda… ah… ah…” Hilda looked at her partner, who’s hair had fallen out of her braid and now hung wildly from her head. She had begun to grind against the bed, her breathing heavy and fast, and animalistic groans escaping from her soft lips. Her head jerked up towards Hilda, who saw the red color that had taken over Marianne’s eyes and realized her crest had caused her to go into heat.

“Oh shoot… Umm… Hold on baby let me get the collar.” Hilda rolled to the side and opened up their drawer, sorting through their various toys to find what she needed. Marianne’s moans were getting louder, and her movements faster.

“Come on where is it. Damnit why don’t I ever organize… Got It!” She pulled the black leather collar from the drawer, and the cute rose gold chain she had made to go along with it. The words “Breeding Bitch” had been engraved on the collar by Hilda when the two had first begun to have sex. She hopped back onto the bed, drawing Marianne’s beastly attention.

“Ok love, I’m gonna slowly come over there and put your collar on, ok?” Marianne only continued to grind and moan. “Alright, just be a good girl.” Hilda slowly inched her way over, careful not to spook Marianne. When she finally made it over, she opened up the latch of the Collar, and gently wrapped it around Marianne’s neck, latching it closed again. She gently tugged on the Collar to ensure it was tight, pulling a moan from Marianne. 

“Alright, perfect. Now my pet, you clearly need to be bred thoroughly, isn’t that right?” Marianne could only moan in response, but her instincts remembered the cold feeling of the leather around her neck, and her body knew what to do. Hilda laid down, her head against their myriad pillows, and tugged with more force on the chain. 

“Come lay down my little pet, you deserve to have your needs satisfied for being such a good girl.” Marianne responded to the pulls on her chain, got down on her hands and knees, and crawled over to Mistress, dripping from her pussy. Hilda put her hand on Marianne’s shoulders and guided her to lay down at her left side, gently tugging on the chain all the way to keep Marianne’s instincts in check. Once she was secure at her side, Hilda moved her right hand down to Marianne’s thigh and began to gently brush up and down. Gentle moans escaped the now feral woman’s lips as she grinded against nothing, desperately trying to satisfy her need for mating. 

“Alright my sweet, it’s time to breed like the bitch you are.” Hilda giggled before positioning her fingers over Marianne’s pussy, and began to drift her fingers around her folds, pulling moans and heated gasps from Marianne. Hilda continued this teasing torture while she continued to kiss Marianne, now gently nibbling at her neck and her ear. Marianne’s groans became louder and her hands moved to grab tight against the sheets and against Hilda’s arm as she was teased and tortured, but not given what she wanted yet. After what felt ages, Hilda finally pushed two fingers into Marianne’s pussy, earning another loud animalistic moan.

“Damn Marianne… you’re kinda tight love. Oh well, only the better that I feel you getting looser as you cum over and over again. Right my little bitch in heat?” Fully given in to her crest, Marianne could only moan as she finally got what she wanted.

“Hehe good girl, I’m glad you agree. Now, time to breed the bitch.” Hilda suddenly began to move the two fingers in and out of Marianne’s tight heat, angling upwards to tease Marianne’s g spot, but not quite stimulate it yet. She intended to make Marianne’s breeding session last as long as possible, for Marianne’s sake of course. She pushed in and out, matching the rhythm of Marianne’s ragged primal breaths. She giggled with sadistic glee as Marianne screamed and moaned like an animal, pushing her own hips against Hilda’s hand. Her now red eyes went cross as she finally bred how she wanted.

Marianne could barely attempt any actual words as her body gave in. Hilda suddenly felt her pussy tighten around her fingers as she howled into her first orgasm. Hilda didn’t let up her fingering, now going as deep as she could to satisfy her pet. She held tight with her other hand as Marianne began to jerk and shake violently as she quickly hit her second orgasm, and soon her third, and soon her fourth. Eventually Hilda assumed it all became one long drawn out orgasm. After ages of cumming, Hilda finally pulled her fingers from Marianne, the sheets below her crotch now soaked. The red faded from Marianne’s eyes as her beast’s instincts faded, and she now realized what had happened.

“H-Hilda! I’m… oh… so sorry. I… huh… couldn’t control m-myself.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it sweet. I could tell you needed a good breeding anyway, and I just love taming my pet when she loses control.”

“T-Thank you, Hilda…”

“Of course, my love. Now let’s get to sleep, my wrist is killing me after that.”

The two women snuggled about together, and soon found themselves to sleep. Neither realized they had forgotten to take Marianne’s collar off, much to Byleth’s dismay when she came to wake them the next morning.


End file.
